You look me laugh and smile,but inside i'm crying
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Nami seorang pembunuh berkepribadian ganda...Mina sang kakak...merupakan kepribadian gandanya!


Hai!Ayiko mau Nangkring dulu di Hatsune mix!Kali ini tokoh utamanya Miku!*Request dari seseorang*.Kali ini Ayiko mau buat Yang rate T aja dulu...Gak ada pairing kok! Kecewa?Maaf ya!Takut Kali ini jelek!*Pundung duluan*

**Disclaimer:Yamaha...**

**Rate:T aja dulu..**

**Genre:Family,Tragedi,OoC,Bloody(?),Etc (Huaa!Ayiko paling gak bisa soal ini,jadi klo ada kurang ingetin ya!)**

**Author:Ayiko Rin Fujiwara.**

**Warn:**** Miss Typo, OOC,Etc. Don't like, don't Read.**

You look me smile and laugh,But inside I'm Crying.

"_Kau lihat aku tertawa dan pikir aku baik-baik di dalam hatiku,aku menangis..."_

**5 Maret 2xxx**

Hari ini terulang yang amat kubenci ini kembali saat itu..saat_ 'Mereka' _ melayang kembali ke hari itu.

_~NAMI POV~_

_~FLASHBACK memory~_

**27 Febuari 20xx**

"Maafkan kakak,Na..Mi.."Itulah kata terakhirnya yang kudengar dari Miku, Kakak perempuanku,Orang yang amat isak tangis dari kakakku,Meiko-Neesan Juga Adik kembarku,Rin dan Len juga Kaito-Niisan."Kak?Kak!Bangun kak!Kak Miku!"Tangisku,Aku tak percaya,Kakak perempuan yang paling dekat denganku...Mati di hadapanku,Oleh kesalahanku.

Aku berjalan,Mengikuti langkah kaki kakak dan pemakaman Kak hanya menunduk...Menganggap kejadian ini hanya kenyataan tak dapat kupungkiri,Kakakku..sudah tiada.

**4 Maret 20xx**

Hari-hari berlalu..Aku menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya..Namun aku terus merasa,"Ada yang kurang disini.." tahu,Hal itu adalah perginya Kak Miku dari terasa Air mata pun jatuh ke pipiku."Nami-neesan~"Panggilan Rin itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "A-ada apa?"Tanyaku balik sambil menyeka Air mataku. "Kok malah tanya balik?Ayo pulang!"Ajak Len dan Rin."Maaf ya,Hari ini kalian ada urusan.."Jawabku."Ehh?Sudah beberapa kali nee-san gak pulang sama kami nih!"Bujuk mereka."URUSAI!"Bentakku. Telihat Rin Dan Len ketakutan dan berjalan meninggalkan pun menyandang tasku sambil menghela keluar dari Kelasku.

Aku terus berjalan,Ke tempat Kak Miku berada..Sesampainya aku di sana terlihat seseorang sedang meletakkan buket bunga kesukaan kak Miku di depan nisan Kak kenal siapa dia...Dia,Kak Kak sempat aku menyapanya,Terlihat bulir air matanya mengurungkan niatku setelah melihat hal Berlari meninggalkan Tempat itu.

Sesampainya aku di Kedua kakakku dan kedua Adikku menyiapkan makan malam."_Tadaimasu.."_ yang sedang bekerja Melihatku dan menghampiriku._"Okarenasaisama Nami."_Jawab tersenyum dan melangkah ke setelah aku berganti -niisan memanggilku."Nami~~Makan malam!"Ujarnya."Ya!"Jawabku sambil melangkah ke bawah.

"Itadakimasu!"Seru kami ,Hanya ada suara alat alat makan yang melahap yang memasak adalah Kak Miku...Makanan kesukaanku ini,Biasanya di masakkan kak Miku terasa air mataku kembali aku segera menyeka air selesai aku melangkah ke kamarku untuk pergi tidur.

**5 maret 20xx.**

Aku terbangun dari bau sekelilingku. Dipenuhi oleh tersentak!Kulihat 4 tubuh orang-orang yang amat Meiko-NeeSan,Kaito-NiiSan,Imoutou Rin,dan Aoutotou terduduk di depan mereka tersayat-sayat benda tajam..

"Si-siapa yang melakukan hal ini..."Tanyaku lemas."N-Nami..."panggil tahu suara itu,itu suara Kaito-NiiSan. "NiiSan!Semua! Bertahanlah!"Ujarku."Tak A-apa...A-aku..Su..dah..Me..ge..ta..hu.. i..hal..i..ni..akan..Ter...Jad..i..A-ada..ya..ng.. per..lu. .k-ka..u...ket..a.. hu..i..Na..mi.."Ucap Meiko-NiiSan."A-apa?"-Niisan memberikan secarik kertas putih berlumur darah,Aku membacanya.

Aku tersentak kaget setelah membaca kertas kertas itu tertuliskan kebenaran...bahwa sebenarnya aku,Tak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan ke 5 saudaraku. "Ka..u..Te..tap..A..dik..Pe..re..m...pu..an..ka.. mi..ya..ng..ba..ik..Na..mi.."Ucapan Terakhir Kaito-NiiSan yang kudengar. "Na..mi..Nee-..san"Panggil Rin dan Len."Na..mi..Nee..ssan..T..et..ap... Kak-kak..Ka..mi..ya-ng..ter..ba..ik.."Ujar Rin dan Len dengan senyum.

Kulihat hal itu..Tertanam dalam ingatanku...Kulihat Di perut mereka,di punggung mereka,Dan daerah lainnya...alat Pembunuh itu adalah..Pisau yang benar-benar mirip pemberian Miku-Neesan seperti -tiba terdengar suara di pikiranku.`Nami...Kau menjalankan Tugasmu dengan sangat baik, Hihihi` Suara itu berbicara -tiba Aku teringat seluruh Masa laluku. "Mina.." gumamku pelan. `Hihihi.. apa kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya? Nami?`Tanya suara itu."Ya, Aku Mengingatnya Nee-San" Jawabku.`Kalau begitu..Hihihi...kau tahu ini giliranku kan?berikan tubuh ini padaku.. hihihi`perintah suara mengangguk pelan..

_**Watashi wa kurayami no naka kara anata o hozon shiyou to suru**_

_**(aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan)**_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di -kata Janji tadi...Janji antara aku dan Kumi.._My twins..._Mina..kakak perempuanku,yang mati karena tragedi berdarah kedua orangtua kami yang berusaha membunuh kami. Aku yang tetap hidup berjanji akan memberikan tubuhku sebagai ...kepribadian keduaku yang hanya tahu artinya pertumpahan darah...Aku mengubah posisiku..kubiarkan nee-sanku itu Menukar rohnya dengan rohku."Hihihi..terimakasih Nami...kau adalah adikku yang terbaik..hihihihi..." Kali ini suara itu terdengar jelas karena Kumi menggunakan hanya mengangguk.

Dia menggunakan orang orang yang mendendam pada seseorang,membunuh orang orang yang ingin membunuh orang tak bersalah dan orang menyebutnya _"TWINS GIRL HELL"_ Aku...hanya dapat pasrah melihat Mina membunuh orang yang mengirimkan seseorang untuk pergi meninggalkan orang orang berharganya di hadapan Mataku sendiri...

Penyesalan terukir di hatiku...Aku,membunuh orang orang yang sempat kuanggap sebagai _"KELUARGA" _.Miku-neesan..orang yang pertama kubunuh..karena dia mulai melupakanku,teringat jelas pertengkaran kami saat itu."Miku-neesan!"-neesan memeluknya."Hari ini kita jalan-jalan ya kak?"Pintaku dengan _Puppy Eyes _ku."Maaf Nami...Hari ini Neesan ada kencan...maaf ya"Tolak kakakku langsung memasang muka bete "Akhir-akhir ini neesan gak pernah lagi main sama aku..."Keluhku."Maaf ya nami,Nanti Neesan traktir deh!" melepaskan pelukkanku."Ahhh!Palingan neesan bohong!"Bantahku samil ...tak kusangka...Miku-neesan terjatuh ke !"Mi..MIKU-NEESAN!" setelah itu Miku-neesan meninggalkan dunia ini...Lalu Kaito-niisan...Kakak laki-laki satu satunya..terbunuh olehku...tanpa alasan..begitu juga dengan Meiko-neesan,Rin,dan itu menjadi Luka yang tak pernah hilang di hatiku.

.

.

.

~FLASHBACK memory END~

"Nami..."Panggil Kaa-san."Ya.."Jawabku sambil melangkah turun ke aku tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri atas Kaa-san,Tou-san,dan untuk membunuh ketiga orang ini tak mungkin kuselesaikan...Aku..tak sanggup membunuh mereka... Entah kapan...Mina akan bangkit kembali..Sebelum Mina bangkit,Aku sudah bertekad...menjaga keluargaku..Aku takkan membiarkan Mina untuk membunuh orang lagi...Aku tahu..Mina hanya menginginkan satu hal...yaitu.."_Keluarga yang hangat"_ ...Selama ini..aku tahu,Mina merasa kesepian..

"_Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa...Tetapi di dalam hatiku,Aku menangis."_

THE END.

Huaa! Apa ini? Abal, nista, jelek, cacat, alurnya ga karu-karuan… yaampros! *disundul* Diedit berkali-kali pun rasanya juga masih abal *pundung di dalam lemari*

**KATAKAN KALIAN TIDAK PUAS DENGAN FIC INI**!

Lagian gaje kan ya? Nami memiliki kepribadian ganda...Yang satu lagi hanya tahu betapa senangnya pertumpahan darah..Yang lain dialognya sedikit..Huaa!*Pundung lagi*.*Setelah Sembuh total dari pundungnya* Nah!Mari kita wawancara dengan para tokoh.

Author:Nami-chan ato Mina...

Nami&Mina:Apa?

Author:Ke Mina dulu deh...kok lu seneng bunuh orang sih?Gak cocok ma wajah cantikmu..

Nami:Kan lu yang buat!Di sini gua Cuma meranin!Ehhh?Muka gua cantik?Thx bwat pujiannya!

Author:Iya,ya*Bloonnya kumat**Disundul Nami FC*

Nami:Hahh...Authornya bloon...

Author:Hoe?*Innocent* For Nami...Apa kamu gak ngerasa bahwa Mina itu merepotkan kamu?Dia kan minjem tubuh kamu...Trus digunain sebagai Pembunuh?

Nami:*Angel Smile**Author Tepar*...Hmmm...Gak sih!Karena tinggal Mina saja,Keluarga kandungku satu-satunya...lagian Kumi memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia membunuh orang...

Author:*Tersadar*Ohh...Nami-chan...Hatimu mulia sekali deh...

Nami:*Tersipu malu* Ma-makasih...

Author:*Tepar melihat wajah malu-malu Nami chan**Tersadar lagi* Oh iya!Nami,Mina!

Nami,Mina:REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
